


"Till the tree die!"

by anisstaranise



Series: From My Heart Flown: Collection of Drabbles [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #5: "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Till the tree die!"

**Author's Note:**

> For **Anne**
> 
> From [this](http://anisstaranise.tumblr.com/post/112469478330/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) prompt list

“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” Quinn nudged him right in the ribs.

He yelped indignantly at the contact, rubbing his side as he turned to sneer at his best friend but he doubted she could make out his expression in the dimmed lighting of the auditorium.

On stage, his boyfriend, Sebastian, was rehearsing his lines for the theatre club’s play; a production of Shakespeare’s _Cymbeline_ with a modern day twist. Naturally, Sebastian had landed the lead role of Posthumus Leonatus.

Blaine sighed, running a hand over his face. “I feel like a terrible boyfriend,” he confessed.

“Why?” Quinn giggled.

“Because-,” Blaine blurted but stopped when he was unsure on how to phrase his insecurities.

It wasn’t that he doubted Sebastian’s commitment to him; he knows that his boyfriend never so much as _looked_ at anyone else since they started dating. It was this Shakespearean role Sebastian was portraying that made something ugly and green unfurl within.

“He’s just playing a character, Blaine,” Quinn consoled when Blaine let the silence drag on. “There’s absolutely nothing for you to be jealous of,” she said as she linked her arm in his and hugged it tight.

“It’s silly, I know. And selfish,” Blaine confessed. “But when he says his lines, those romantic scenes, and he’s sharing such intimacy with _someone else_ , I just- I can’t help this ache inside, you know?”

“Trust me when I say this,” Quinn quipped. “Sebastian is a fantastic actor, and this role seems tailor made for him. But the way he looks at his Imogen is nothing compared to the way he looks at you.”

“Did you not see that scene in rehearsal yesterday? He looked so _in love_ ,” he whined.

“Did you not see that he was looking at you when he was delivering his lines?” Quinn countered. “I suspect he taps into his feelings for you when playing out those scenes to make it plausible.”

Blaine scoffed, feeling skeptical. “You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”

He was sure Quinn was about to say something, perhaps to chastise him for being ridiculous, but the director’s voice boomed from somewhere behind them.

“No, Sebastian, you need to say your lines with more oomph! Feel the words! Emit your emotions through those words,” the director commanded.

Blaine saw Sebastian pace on stage a while before steeling himself to try the line again. In the scene, Posthumus Leonatus and Imogen were reunited once more; all of the betrayal and bad faith forgiven and forgotten. Sebastian surged forward, swooping his Imogen into his arms.

Blaine felt the twinge of jealousy begin to stir but was eradicated the moment Sebastian’s green eyes locked with his. He was pleasantly surprised that despite the poor lighting of the auditorium, his boyfriend still found him easily.

“ _Hang there like a fruit, my soul, Till the tree die!_ ” Sebastian recited, his eyes never leaving Blaine’s.

Blaine was familiar with the words after countless nights of running lines with Sebastian, but his heart stuttered at _the way_ his boyfriend delivered the line; it was laden with such love, such tenderness- and it was all directed at him.

“Perfect!” the director yelled.

Beside him, Quinn nudged his ribs again.

“See!” she said smugly. “I told you!”

—End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.


End file.
